1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular cover apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular cover lock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to securedly mount a flexible cover about a vehicle exterior surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of vehicular covers in various environments such as public garages, driveways, and the like to protect a vehicle from climactic erosion is available in the prior art, but due to contemporary problems, such covers are subject to theft, vandalism, and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a vehicular cover arrangement arranged to securedly mount a vehicular cover relative to a vehicle's exterior surface.
Prior art apparatus relative to vehicular cover structure is arranged in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,522 to Herron, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,881 to Piros sets forth a vehicular protective covering having anti-theft mechanisms therewithin, such as blocks mounted within the vehicular trunk and the like to prevent theft.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,234 to Park, et al. sets forth a vehicular cover having members arranged for mounting within the interior portion of the vehicle for protective mounting of the vehicle cover.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular cover lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.